HxH Interactive Truth x Dare!
by Paprika11
Summary: Co-author is xXSpark. Join hosts Amber and Sam (short for Samuel) as they host a show where the audience submits truths and dares for the HxH cast! Submit them in the reviews, or PM one of us! This will update once we get requests, so R&R! Rated T because there will probably be T rated stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

Introducing...HxH Interactive Truth x Dare! Now lets get into it!

 **OoOo**

Amber was bored as she watched a show featuring little penguins crossing the arctic. Her mind drifted away and the screen blurred as she thought about a way to make something more interesting come up on TV... She had an idea.

The phone rang a few times, and then the line picked up.

"Yo, Sam! Do you want do a game show?" She asked, waiting for the freckled, pale boy's answer.

Said boy, who thought she was joking, sarcastically replied, "Sure! Wait, can we get Killua Gon and the whole group to be it? Like the kind of thing where they have to do all this wacky stuff? Or maybe like a truth or dare thing where people can call in!"

"Why not! I'll get the whole gang while you do all the boring stuff!"

"Wait! What? This is actually happening? How are we-"

*Beep*

Amber smiled, knowing he would probably go through with finding a way to get a time slot for their new show.

Meanwhile, Sam sighed, wondering why he agreed to this in the first place- no wait, he never agreed! Oh well. He had nothing better to do anyways...

 **OoOo**

Amber then realized how many calls she was about to make. First was... Killua.

She dialed his number, thinking of a way to get him to come on the show.

 _Uuuuugh,_ she thought, after knowing a foolproof way to get him on. _Let's hope it doesn't come to that..._

*Beep Boop Beep*

"Who is this?"

"My name is Amber, I was wondering you'd like to be on a game show-"

"Nope."

*beep*

After a while of redailling and refusal...

She pleaded. "No, wait, Killua, PLEASE! Don't hang up! We need you and Gon!"

"NO! FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME, I REFUSE!"

"You know what? I didn't want to do this, but I have an offer."

Killua frowned, suspicious. "What is it?"

"We'll get you all the Chocolate you can eat if you come on!"

Without hesitation, she heard a, "DEAL!"

*Beep*

Amber sighed, hoping this game show wouldn't get her into debt.

 _Now for Gon who will hopefully get all the others... Except for Hisoka- he's so creepy..._ The thought of the demented clown made shivers run down her spine.

 **OoOo**

"Hey Amber?" Sam asked, calling his friend. It had taken him barely any time to find a time slot that was available, and it was near noon!

"Yeah?"

"Its tomorrow from twelve to one, at 1234 Maple street. Let them know- I already told Killua."

"Mmkay!"

*beep*

 **OoOo**

"Hey Gon. Wanna be in a game show? Killuas in, *cough* because all he cares about is chocolate *cough*." Amber asked, hoping she wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures like Killua.

"YEAH! Oh my gosh this will be so fun and..."

She took her ear off the phone and waited for the screeching Gon to calm down. _That crazy boy,_ she thought, gingerly placing the phone back to her ear. He was still yelling.

"Uh... Gon?" She asked, hoping he would hear her.

"Yeah?"

"Please stop screeching like a fangirl whose ship came true."

"A what? How is a girl a fan? Is that a Nen ability? And a ship? I love sailing! Do you like sailing?"

"Umm... Well, never mind. Just please quiet down. I don't have Leorio or Kurapika's numbers, though..." Megan trailed off, hoping Gon would take the bait.

"Okay... If you want, I can convince them to come. When is it?" He asked, Megan internally cheered for Gon's kind spirit.

"That would be great!" The girl replied happily.

"Okay! Yaaaaaaay! Yaaaaaa..."

She anime sweatdropped, knowing his "yay"s would last a while. She hung up, not wanting to bother listening for a few minutes of his cheering.

 **OoOo**

Sam had been counting the seconds until they were supposed to be there. He and Amber were hunters, and knew Nen, but these people were famous, mind you!

"Yo Sam!" The cheery girl called. He turned around in his new spinning chair, having already checked out where they would be sitting with the hunters.

 **\- this is the start of a swaggy flashback -**

There were two big couch-like chairs that were a bit to the left of the center of the stage. On the right side was a long couch, where the amazing four would be sitting. Near the back of the stage was a room labeled, "Dressing room". Next to it were a few more doors, labeled, "the small room", "the big room", and, "Emergency exit".

Sam assumed the small room was for privacy if any dares got... Crazy, and sure enough, there were no lights, and small cameras rigged everywhere. The big room was, he assumed, was for something where they couldn't have disruptions from the crowd.

The dressing room and emergency exit were self explanatory.

 **\- this is the end of a swaggy flashback -**

"What?" He asked, seeing that she had arrived alone

"The gangs here." She said as they all walked into the set. He shook their hands, giving Leorio a quiet warning not to do anything to Amber.

"Cool! Now we just have to wait for dares! And then-"

He was cut of by Amber's loud groan of disappointment..

"Oh look- Hisoka the creepy clown showed up uninvited... Yay..." She grumbled sarcastically.

"Nice to see I'm noticed, and really, it was _my_ pleasure," He evilly (And _annoyingly_ ) grinned.

The six of them groaned, but shut up when Hisoka pulled out a playing card and let out a deadly aura.

So, without any more arguementm they decided that the clown/ magician was going to be staying

 **OoOo**

 **Thanks for reading! PM the dares to me (xXSpark) or Sam (Paprika11), or leave them in the reviews! Also, it'd be nice if you put truths, cause a lot of Truth or Dares are lacking! Thank you!**

 **-Amber and Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

TOD 2

They all walked on the stage, where Samuel and Amber told them where they were sitting and how the game would work. Killua interrupted the explanation.

"Wait wait wait. Hold up a second. What if we don't want to do a dare?" Killua asked, already suspicious.

"Well, we both have normal Nen abilities, so we can't threaten you. However, do know that you have a lot of chocolate waiting for you."

"What's our incentive?" Kurapika asked, motioning to Gon, Leorio, Hisoka, and himself.

"Easy. We have a pair of the scarlet eyes. We can pay for Leorio's medical school, Gong may or may not come on this show, and Hosoka has the opportunity to... Stalk all of us."

They all nodded, happy with the offers. After all, nothing too crazy would happen, right?

 **OoOo**

"Welcome to the Hunter X Hunter Truth or dare show!" The two friends said in unison.

"Where you can ask any request of or guests," Samuel started,

"And we'll make it happen!" Amber finished.

"Please welcome Gon," the pale boy moved his arm in a flourish as the boy sat down. "Killua," he continued, as said albino walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Leorio," Amber picked up, as the doctor almost fell, before collecting himself and sitting down. "And Kurapika!" Was the last of them to come on, reading a book which was put away after he had sat down.

"And we," they said, synchronized, "are Samuel and Amber!"

The crowd cheered, and the duo internally sighed in relief.

"Hisoka was unable ot come tonight because there coincidentally was a very poisonous substance in his olive and mushroom pizza he ordered last night," Amber notes, as Samuel sweatdropped. Now, it was kind of obvious who put it in.

"Let's begin with the Dares!" Amber called out lightening the mood. She took out a slip of paper. "The first round of dares and truths come from a guest name Alisa! First, we have one for Killua! Please step into the dressing room!" She called out, giving him a wave. A few second later came a muffled,

"What the fuck did I get myself into..."

Samuel laughed, and said, "meanwhile, we will do Leorio's dare!" The shorter boy whispered the dare in the doctor's ear and laughed at Leorio's facial expression.

He sat down next to Kurapika, placing an arm around his waist. "Hello, beautiful," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Wh- what?"

"I've been wanting to say that for a while, because you've been in my mind all this time, my princess."

Kurapika paled, and then reddened, saying, "Leorio..." In a threatening manner.

Samuel and Amber were giggling, gesturing for Leorio to continue.

"How about we proclaim our love in a bedroom instead-"

Leorio was cut off by a punch and a killer intent aura.

"Okay, well... That went well," Amber concluded, nodding in approval.

She was about to continue when little girl came on stage. Starting from the bottom, she had black, formal shoes and white leggings. She had a stereotypical maid dress, which was black and had a thin, laced white apron, and white frills on the sleeves. Her skin was pale, and her blue eyes contrasted with the very bright red flush on her cheeks. Her hair however looked very similar to... Killua's...?

Sam burst out laughing, but shut up when Killua's claws retracted. Now faced with a possible danger, he made a finger gun, which was lowered away from the albino after a glare from Amber. He mumbled, scratching his neck, and Amber said, "well... At this rate you're going to be going to the dressing room a lot..."

At this point, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio finally saw Killua in his new outfit. The gang laughed, and the audience began to take pictures of the Zoldyck whose whole face was now red.

"Okay," Sam continued after another fit of giggles, "let's do Gon's dare next."

Amber whispered the dare to the boy, who asked, "where?"

"Lips!" She replied silently.

She and Sam were trying to look casual but were failing as they snuck out their phones to take a video.

Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua stiffened in fear, full of trepidation of what was to come.

Gon walked over to Killua, red on his face. He had lightly placed his lips on the other boy's when he got shocked by a stray wave of electricity and jumped back, shocked. Killua also looked shocked, though that was because of the kiss, not the spark.

Sam and Amber turned towards each other and shared a knowing glance before hiding their smiles.

"Anyways," she continued, "Now, Kurapika, you must eat..."

"This cookie!" Sam finished, giving him the pastry.

What happened next scared everyone. He saw the realistic spider cookie, and his eyes turned red, as his Nen spiked up and became deadly. Samuel stepped protectively in front of Amber, and motioned for everyone to come behind him. You could tell by the look in the Kurta's eyes that he was not in his right state of mind. Samuel, once again, held out a finger gun.

"Kurapika," Amber said, standing by the side of Sam, "calm down or we _will_ fight."

Sam nodded, as freaked out as Amber, but both weren't showing it. Her fighting stance revealed nothing about her Hatsu, much to the audience's disappointment.

There was a flash of white, and fog seeped into Kurapika's nose, effectively putting him to sleep. Though you couldn't completely tell who it was from, Sam's Nen was fired up.

"Okay... He should wake up in a bit. Remind me to never accept any more spider cookie requests."

Amber nodded to that, and they rearranged themselves.

"Next- the truths! Kurapika, why do you grow your hair out to be like a girl's?" Amber asked, taking out a notepad.

"Wait- we don't know if he's telling the truth!" Killua interrupted. "That's not fair!"

"Nah," Sam said, making another hand gun. And pretending to shoot. A cold shiver went down everyone's spine. "He has to, now. Plus, Amber has a... Way to tell... She can do a lot of things," he said vaguely.

"Oh, umm... It's because I'm always reading all the time... And studying!" As much as Kurapika tried to shut his mouth, it didn't work. "And then someone told me a I would look better as a girl so I started growing it out," he admitted. Samuel, though nobody could tell as he was being discreet, blew the tip of his finger gun. Kurapika stopped talking, flushed red.

"What was that?" Kurapika asked.

"What was what?" Amber and Sam asked in unison, pretending nothing had happened. "How about we do the next truth?"

"Killua, have you ever not eaten chocolate for a day?" Sam asked, this time hiding the finger gun and preventing the shiver. As Killua didn't resist again the Truth Bullet (one of the many Hatsus Sam had), the answer didn't come out forced.

"Nope! Never!"

"Well then, you're going to start today! Here's a salad!" Amber smiled sweetly and Killua's eyes widened.

"Nooooo!"

They ignored his wails and groans as he dramatically yelled about chocolate. With a swift bop on the head from Amber, which was apparently more painful then it appeared, he shut up.

"Gon, do you think it would be a good idea for Leorio and Kurapika to be in a relationship?" Amber asked. Go. Didn't nee Sam's help as he said, "yeah! Kurapika is like my second mom, and Leorio is my dad!"

The two mentioned boys reddened but muffled their complains after a glare from the hosts.

"Leorio, read this," Sam said, bringing him into the small room. Immediately, there was a small bulge in Leorio's pants and he was red faced from reading it. Sam had a significantly smaller one, but needed to go to the bathroom, he claimed, so not many people noticed.

After both men came back, flushed in the face, Sam said, "that was some extreme... Fanfictions. Anyways... Guess what Kurapika? Leorio was reading LeoPika fanfics! Anyways- Kurapika, don't kill me! We still have more~"

On the card, it said it was signed by **Host Dares** \- a guest- and she requested that she read them because neither one of us can, since it involves us

(A/N- she/ he didn't put this but it will make the story flow better)

With a flourish, said person named Host came on the stage.

"So. I have a Truth for Amber."

"Okay." She replied, knowing she had almost no secrets.

Samuel got out his finger gun and shot her with a Truth Bullet.

"What is your Nen ability?"

"I actually am an enhancer. If I see someone's blood, I can know everything about them- I enhance my instincts. Also, I can strengthen my bones. My instinct enhancing also makes a good lie detector."

Host nodded approvingly, and Sam blew off the steam on the end of fingers, making it wear off.

"So... Next- you and Sam need to kiss!"

With that, Samuel fell over.

"Are you guys together?" Gon piped in, frowning. He hadn't noticed.

"We're best friends and kind of dating? I mean, we don't really kiss in public..." Sam muttered, red.

"Well, there's a new time for everything. Can I have you guy's camera?" Host asked, and they complied silently as Host started recording them.

For a few seconds they just stood there, until Sam manned up and just kissed her. And that was that.

"Next- Leorio, you need to... .. ... .." Host said, whispering to Leorio. A few seconds later, Leorio nodded, apparently keeping his cool, and walked up to Amber.

"Umm... Amber... Well..." He said, scratching his head. Sam, who predicted what was going to happen, was squinting one eye and pretending to aim.

"Iactuallyaminlovewithyousopleasedontrejectme," he panted, as Amber blushed and Sam glared.

"Now- Sam, you get to kick Leorio in the balls as revenge!" Host laughed, obviously happy with the plan. The crowd sweatdropped at the love and then sudden violence.

 **\- a few seconds later -**

Leorio was on the ground, bent over and clutching his middle. Samuel was unsympathetic, but glared when he heard, "Protective, are we?" From Killua.

That turd...

"Next, Killua, you have to kiss-"

"Again with the kissing!?" He complained.

"Kiss Gon-"

"Again!?"

"Ahem! You have to kiss Gon and then do this," he said, showing him the paper. After a few of gesturing and instructions from Amber, who was still flushed in her face, he turned around

Killua, complaining, walked up to Gon, and kissed him a bit passionately, and then slapped him hard on the face, turning away on his heal. A few seconds later, he turned around, making sure Gon wasn't hurt.

There went the 'mean girl' impression.

"Next, Killua and Sam have to kiss."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?" They both screamed in harmony. "I DON'T WANT TO KISS _HIM!_ "

"You have to. Go into the small room. If you don't go now you guys are going to have to be stuck in there for a while."

"NOOO! I REFUSE!" They yelled.

 **\- half an hour later -**

They had been literally forced into the small room, after a short Nen fight. At one point, Kurapika's eyes turned red, and that ended the battle.

"What _is_ your Nen ability?" Killua asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh. Basically I shoot Nen bullets out of my fingers. I'm an emitter. They can do different things- my Truth Bullets make people tel the truth, my Sleep Bullets make them go to sleep, and I have a few others. When a long term one is going on, smoke will rise off the tips of my fingers. When I blow it off, it wears off."

Killua nodded, and was about to talk, but we were interrupted by Host. "YOU GUYS HAVE TO DO THE DARE IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS OR WE ARE GETTING RID OF YOUR CHOCOLATE OFFER KILLUA, AND SAM, WE WILL TAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Sam paled considerably more, but froze when he felt lips on his. It wasn't a short or long kiss- so it couldn't be called out for a half assed effort. Killua was slightly flushed but regained his composure as he walked off.

Sam followed a few seconds later, to be faced with a jealous girlfriend.

"And next- Amber, you get to do anything to Killua you want as payback!" Host said, smirking at the now paler albino.

"I want a drop of your blood," she said, irises turning a white shade. After biting his thumb, she looked at the blood and touched it to her thumb.

Killua suddenly stiffened, and he could _feel_ his memories of his Nen ability transfer to her, like giving people pictures- they have the same image as you do, but you have it firsthand.

After some initial silence, Amber smiled, saying, "you have a lot of torture from viewers in your future," and giggling.

Killua paled and groaned, and Sam laughed at him openly. Although Killua tried to attack Sam, a quick bullet knocked him out for a few minutes.

When he opened his eyes, he tried to use Nen, but it didn't work.

"Huh...?" He asked, noting that there was no fix of electricity.

"Easy," Amber smiled. "My Hatsu can also control people, so I caused you to hesitate. With that small stop, Samuel over here shot you with a Nen Bullet that doesn't let you use Nen until he blows his fingers."

Killua paled. "Is this a game show or a fight?"

"It's revenge for kissing Sam!" She cheered, suddenly back in her chipper mood.

"Now you guys have to dance! And I will direct the dance. Line up tallest to shortest- Leorio, then Kurapika, and then you three. Who's good at dancing..."

Killua, Gon, Sam, and Kurapika raised their hands, and Leorio asked, "what type?"

"Modern dancing- but we're going to do... Wait is there a preset dance?" She asked Host, whose head was shaken. "Well then... I guess we'll do **Faster car** by **anders lystell**! Sam, you know the song, right?"

"Nothing can break me, no no, nothing can break me," he sang, and Amber nodded.

"That's the one! Okay... How about in the beginning..." She began to give them instructions...

 **OoOo**

The stage had transformed to a blue, misty background, and Sam appeared to be walking through it with a smallish guitar. He was wearing op normal jeans and a light blue shirt, which everyone was, except some of the others had difference shades.

 _One, two._

 _One two three,_

He stepped out of the mist, and sang,

 _I've been feeling so small_

 _Watch the clock ticking of the wall_

He stepped back, still singing, and was replaced by Killua.

But tonight I'm letting it go,

Spend my coin for sure

The boy swiped his hand away, and threw up a coin and caught it, slipping it non-conspicuously into his pocket

 _I'm gonna be myself,_

Or I could be someone else,

No one's stopping me now,

With a flourish, the rest came out, but separated away from each other at that last line

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

I just wanna feel alive

They all hung their heads down, but brought them up at mouthed the word alive, excluding Sam, who was having only a small difficulty reaching the notes.

 _It's just what I do when I'm out so_

They all froze.

 _Try not to hold me down,_

Feel alive,

When I'm in this town,

They stepped to the left and dragged their right foot, and stepped to the right and dragged their left foot as they clapped to the beat.

Look at those beautiful stars,

I wanna drive a faster car,

Nothing can break me,

No no,

Nothing can break me

At this point, they were grouped back together, in close proximity, and Sam had left the microphone, at the words nothing can break me, as planned.

 _Try not to hold me down,_

Feel alive,

When I'm in this town,

They put their hands on their hand it symbolize I am in, and put their right hand and left hand out at 'this town'

Look at those beautiful stars,

I wanna take a trip to Mars

Nothing can break me,

No no,

Nothing can break me

At this, they separated again

 _Oooh..._

This time, their faces looked to the right, and they turned their faces to the left one at a time, making a wave like shift.

 _Look at those beautiful stars,_

I wanna drive a faster car

They all began to do small dances individually.

 _I'm gonna be myself,_

Killua put his hands on his chest

I'm gonna be someone else,

Gon put one hand on his chest and one outwards

I'm gonna be myself,

Leorio stopped with one hand out and one hand in a snap

I'm gonna be someone else,

Kurapika held both his hand outward, as if gesturing at you

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

Samuel adopted Killua's pose,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

Killua adopted Gon's

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

Gon took Leorio's

I'm gonna make mistakes,

Leorio took Kurapika's,

 _I'm gonna be myself,_

And they all at the same time, started snapping and swaying again.

I'm gonna be someone else,

I'm gonna be myself,

I'm gonna be someone else,

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

 _Try not to hold me down,_

Feel alive,

When I'm in this town,

They all spun at once, and pointed towards the camera

Look at those beautiful stars,

I wanna drive a faster car,

Nothing can break me,

No no,

Nothing can break me

They repeated the earlier poses, but faster

 _Try not to hold me down,_

Feel alive,

When I'm in this town,

Look at those

Beautiful stars,

I wanna take a trip to Mars

Nothing can break me,

No no,

Nothing can break me

They all snapped down their heads, and stepped backwards until the fog covered them.

Although you could faintly see Amber hugging Sam, and his tasering her in the side.

 **OoOo**

 **Wow. Remind me never to choreograph a song. That was bad... I don't even wanna look over it.**

 **Give xXSpark or Me a PM or review with the button that's below**

 **I use it pretty often, so I know where it is.**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

TOD 3

Hey guys heres chapter...THREE! Hope you enjoy it! Well lets get into it!

OoOo

"Hey everyone, we're back again!" Amber said as she smiled brightly, being her usual cheerful self. The cameras zoomed in on her and Sam, and their interlaced fingers were included. All of the boys groaned at her tone of all-too-cheery voice, excluding Hisoka, who simply smiled creepily. Although their complains were soon stopped when there was a large killing intent directed towards them.

"You were saying, boys?" She asked as they shut up, gulping in unison. All of them, including Hisoka and Sam, sweatdropped. Damn, she was _scary._ "Well then, let's do this thing!"

"First off," Amber started, "Gon, you must sit in Killua's lap. For the whole show."

Gon complied, not thinking anything of it, as Killua turned red and looked away.

"Ok so Kurapika this ones for you!" said Sam enthusiastically, holding up some fluffy earmuffs.

"Huh? Well... Umm... Okay...?" He said, confused, closing his book. Sam walked up to Kurapika and explained that he had to wear the

"Okay Leorio, here's a dare for you!" Amber cheered

"Really?" He asked almost falling off his seat. "I actually have a dare?"

"Nope!" She called out, being kawaii as she teased him. Of course he did!

"Oh..." He pouted, bummed.

"Just kidding!" Amber yelled! My, this man was so fun to tease.

"YAY!" He cheered, trying to be kawaii but everyone just shook their heads disappointed.

~Dem old man be some kawaii~

...

Umm... Anyways...

After Amber explainned what his dare was, which was to tell Kurapika he had the scarlet eyes, he started. "Yo Kuripika!" No responce, "KURAPIKA!", Still no responce, "I KNOW WHERE A PAIR OF SCARLET EYES ARE!" Still no responce- which was good, as it would be bad if the Kurta found out he was lying

 **(This does not effect the ships in the story. You may skip this if you don't know where Sage and Honoka are from)**

"Ok a dare for no one...They have requested that we get Sage and Honoka from, If i Hadnt Died At The Age Of Thirteen!" Killua and Gon looked very excited, then Sage and Honoka walked onto set.

The croud roared as Honoka waved and smiled, and Sage, apparently annoyed, flipped everyone off, her wings opening up.

OoOo

Killua ran up and kissed Sage, while Gon was blushing as he waved at Honoka.

"Now some dares!" Amber said enthusiasticly. "Okay, Gon, you... Umm... You have to, you know..." Amber stuttered, and Sam rolled his eyes, and placed a hand over her mouth.

As Sam _actually_ told Gon the dare, said Freecs stuttered, "Uhm...Honoka..."

He said facing her, "Yeah, Gon?-" He cut her off by kissing her, Honoka was blushing alot then ran back to her seat covering her face.

Gon turned to Sam and Amber, but, like usual, they had the Kissing Camera out. Gon, who was now thoroughly embarrassed, tried to tackle Amber, who apstarted running around like a lunatic. Honoka began to chase Sam, who was also laughing and teasing her.

Sage, who wanted to sleep, simply spread her wings and flew away. After all, why should _she_ be here?

After a few minutes, Gon and Honoka were making out like no tomorrow.

Amber passed out with a nosebleed while Sam was trying to wake her up, though said boy had tissues stuck up his nose. All of the, after a realization that they were on T.V., ran to their seats and covered their faces.

The remaining hunters looked dumbstruck, excluding Kurapika who hadn't heard a thing and was absorbed in his book, and Hisoka, who had a rather large tent in his pants.

OoOo

Once Sam got Amber up (she still had her nose bleed) "Ok...Well dare for Gon!" She said, slightly drowsy.

"Oh no!" The energetic boy yelled, knowing something bad was going to happen by her evil smirk.

"You have to kiss Sage!-" She was cut off when she realized Sage was already gone, and Killua was basically trying to kill the host.

"Well uhhh, sorry I guess thats not happenning..." Sam sweatdropped, sighing.

 **(If you decided to skip over it, you can stop now~)**

"Next dare for...KIllua!- Oh uhh Sam!" She grabbed Sams arm and pulled him to the side.

~A few minutes later~

Sam pulled Killua's arm to the side dragging him back after a flurry of annoyed whispering.

The dare was for Killua to basically seek out Ging and murder him, and that's what he was doing

"Lets play a game while Killua's off!" Said Amber, happily.

Everyone nodded exept once again Kurapika who hear.

OoOo

Everyones back and is complaining cause Hisoka broke the game board since Amber killed his player. "Ok next dare- OH YES- YESSSS!" Amber yelled, reading the dare: "I get to ride you like a horse!"

A Moment Later

"GIDDIUP LEORIO, WEEEHAAA!"

"GET OFF YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He said as she threw her hat at Sam. Killua and Honoka were already placing bets on how Amber would face Leorio's wrath.

"Okay, okay, you win, I'm done." She said being Kawaii so Leorio wont be mad.

"NEXT DARE IS FOR KURAPIKA!" She said as Sam took off his ear-muffs,

"Wait- Huh-" He couldn't finish cause Chrollo. walked in. Kurapika's eyes, at the sight of the spider, flashed scarlet, and Sam warily pulled out his finger gun at the bloodlust, not shooting, but only whispering "instant death"

Of course, unless he actually shot, he wouldn't face the consequences)

 **(A/N- When he uses Instant death, he cannot use Nen afterwards for a year.)**

"HIM!" Kurapika yelled, the bloodlust going away, along with Sam's finger gun.

"Nice to see you too Kurapika" He sweatdropped.

"YOU GET TO KICK HIM IN THE FACE AND SHOVE HIS DOWN A HOLE! HAHHAHAHHAHA!" Amber squealed.

"Is she drunk?" Killua asked Sam. Said host shook his head,

"Both of us... We don't drink for a reason. We go CRAZY. Just imagine a couple hundred of her," he said as Killua sweatdropped.

One Mimute Later

"OUCH THATS NOT IN THE DARE!",

"I DON'T CARE!" Amber was trying to calm down Sam, who was trying to shoot Kurapika with a sleep dart, and Kurapika was chasing Chrollo. Killua was running around with Godspeed, tasering a few people, startling them and making them- though it was futile- chase him. Leorio was trying to cure Gon, who Sam had accidentally put to sleep- as Gon went in his line of fire.

"Thats all the time we have! Hehehehehheh- BYE!" Amber yelled at the camera. Sam, agreeing with her, shot a bullet in the air, and everyone in the room, including himself, passed out.

A sleeping gas bullet.

Although it turns out Amber had read her clock wrong. So, five minuets later, they all woke up, including Sam, they realized they had a few more to do.

"Okay," he read. "Who here approves of the KilluGon ship?" He asked, pulling up some fan art. Note: the art was... Umm... Not suitable for ages under 18, and neither boy had clothes in the picture. They were "going at it", if you catch my drift.

Unfortunately for Amber, she was in a room full of boy.

She could have gone camping with the amounts of tents in the boys pants. Also, Amber, like normal, got another nosebleed.

"So... Who ships it?" Sam asked coughing.

Leorio, Kurapika, and Hosoka all raised their hands, and Gon and Killua had both gone to the bathroom (NOT FOR THAT!).

Next, They got to vote on Leorio and Kurapika, which all but the Kurta shipped.

"And we need a guest to come in," Sam began,

"Named Illumi!" Amber finished.

"And don't worry, if he acts out of line, I'll kill him," Sam said, making a finger gun.

Said man came out from a door, his long, beautiful hair shining gracefully-

I mean...

His hair behind him. *cough cough*

"Who ships Illumi and Hisoka?" Amber asked, showing a... Umm... Picture of them doing _that._

Killua's reaction was immediate. He defended and demanded of his brother, "YOU FUCKED HISOKA!?"

Hisoka, amused, said, "you do know that some people ship you and your brother right?"

Killua paled and passed out from shock.

Gon, on the other hand, asked, "what are they doing?"

"Anal se-" Hisoka started but Sam cut him off as Amber passed out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HISOKA, AND DINT SCAR GON FOR LIFE,"

OoOo

PM The dares to me (xXSpark) and Sam (Paprika)! Thanks for reading! Also, if you could PM instead of review, that'd be great! Cause technically this is breaking a few rules... So please PM!

Also, next Episode, we will start with a request for them to wear bikinis, and for Gon to sing Last Christmas! Bye Bye!


End file.
